Ishq Hai tu Humara Sanam
by ashmika kv shreya fan
Summary: I build myself up when I'm alone, but when the moment comes and you look at me with those eyes I can't remember what I'm doing. What happens when a girl...fells in a love with her senior... A dareya story ...contains real dareya moments...
1. Chapter 1

Ishq hai tu humara sanam

In Mumbai : Bureau

All have already came and started their work...But Abhijeet was getting restless... So he calls his buddy ...who was very much engrosed in his files ...so Abhijeet goes near him...

Abhijeet : Daya...

Daya (looking in file): Ha boss bolo

Abhijeet : yaar Daya mujhe bohot bor ho raha hai...

Daya : Toh mere paas kyun aaye ho boss...Pankaj ke paas jao na...vo tumhe entertain kar dega...

Abhijeet : Kya Daya tum bhi... Pankaj nhi ...

Daya(still looking in his files): Toh apni Tarikaji se milne chale jao...

Abhijeet : yaar chala toh jaata main...lekin...

Daya(completing the sentence) : Salunkhe sir ne mana kia hai...

Abhijeet : ha...

Daya : Lekin ...main isme kuch nhi karsakta...

Abhijeet(in mind):ye...daya bhi na kitna boring hai...baat bhi dhang se nhi kar raha hai... ruk jaa beta tumhe main abhi maza chakhata hun...so he snatches the file...

Daya: Are yaar boss ye kya kar rahe ho ...mujhe vo file complete karni hai...

Abhijeet : Dekho Daya...main itni door se tumse milna aaya hun...aur tumhe mujhse baat nhi karni...jaane de yaar ...dekh li tumhari dosti...and he becomes emotional...

Daya (in mind): Achha toh janab ...nautanki par utar aaye...ruk jaa beta abhi batata hun...

Daya (teary voice): Abhijeet mere bhai...mere yaar...and just runs and hugs him...

With this all started starring both...and starts giggling under their teeth...

Pankaj(in low voice): ye Daya sir ko kya ho gaya?

Freddy(in low voice): Kuch nhi Pankaj...bas tamashe ka maza lo...

Daya :haa...bhai tumne sahi kaha...hum dono ek dono se kitna door the...pura ek table chodkar...sach me abhijeet ...tumhare bina main kuch nhi hun...agar aaj tum na hote toh..pata nhi mera kya hota ...tum mere sab kuch ho abhi...i love u mere bhai...

Abhijeet(in mind): hey bhagwaan ise kya ho gaya ...kaisi behki behki baatein kar raha hai ...agar Tarika ji ne mujhe aise iske saath dekh liya toh pata nhi kya sochengi...

Abhijeet : Daya ...tu hatt yaha se...mujhe kaam karna hai...

Daya : Nhi boss ...main nhi chodne wala...tum mere bhai ho...

(They were still in the hug)

Abhijeet : Are ...yaar Daya plz...agar Tarika jee ne mujhe tere saath aise dekh liya toh pata nhi kya sochengi yaar mera baare mein ...ab toh hatt na (they were still in the hug)...

So they get seperated...

Daya wipes his fake tears...

Daya : Dekho na Abhijeet ...ab toh aankhon se aasun bhi nikal aaye...

Abhijeet understoood ...that he is just teasing him...

Abhijeet : Chal beta ...samajh gaya main...meri taang khichne ki zarurat nhi hai...

Now it became really hard for everyone to control their laughter...so they just burst out in laughter...

Abhijeet and Daya looks around and saw everyone laughing...so abhijeet glares them in anger...so they all keep quiet... including Daya too...But Abhijeet now starts laughing hard...so now all starts laughing...like a mad...

Daya (laughing): Kyun bhai Abhijeet ...maza aaya...?

Abhijeet : kya maza bhai...ab aiynda se main bor hounga..toh tumhare paas toh kabhi...bhool kar bhi nhi aaunga...and he laughs ...

Just then someone came with the roaring voice...

Person : Kya ho raha hai yaha...?ye bureau hai ya...koi sabzi mandi...

Everyone looks towards the person and stops laughing... Daya and Abhijeet who were almost hugging each other...gets seperate...Freddy and Pankaj who were almost lying on the table...stands straight... Nikhil who was leaning on the wall...Purvi and Roma ...who were sitting on the desk...also stands straight... And all of them now lowers their head...

Person : Ye...mera bureau hai ya koi garden...

Just then Sachin enters whistling casually...in a very care free attitude... Since he didnt saw Acp sir...but suddenly he notices everyone...lowering their head...and stealing glances to him...and then saw Acp sir ...who glaring him with his large big eyes...as if he is ready to eat him...so he goes quietly and stands beside...Purvi...

(Here Sachin and Purvi are best friends)

Sachin(in low voice): Aaj toh humari class lagne wali hain...

Purvi n Roma heard this so they giggle slightly...

Acp sir moves towards Sachin...

Acp : ye koi aane ka waqt hai...pure subah ke 7 baj rahe hain... Ek Cid officer ko subah 6 baje hi report karna chahiye...

Purvi (in mind): kya 6 baje...?main toh uth hi nhi paati hun...

But Sachin lowers his head...and slightly wispers...

Sachin : Sorry sir...

Acp (in anger): Sorry sir...waah...ye achha hai tum logo ka...ek toh tum logo ki ye harqatein...aur upar se Dcp Chitrole mere sar par baitha hai...chalo jao sab aur apna kaam karo...and he leaves from there in anger...

Abhijeet : Mujhe laga hi tha ...ye zarur Chitrole se hi milkar aaye hain...tab hi toh keh rahe the 6 baje report karne...

Daya : Haa..jab jab vo chitrole se milkar aate hain...vo aise hi pesh aate hain...sach mein Raavan ban jaate hai...

Pankaj : Bilkul sahi kaha sir aapne zarur dcp sir ne hi unke dimaag me itni subah subah report karne ko kaha hoga ...ye Dcp ki toh mai...

Freddy : Pankaj ...shaant ho jao bhai...hum kuch nhi kar sakte isme...

Sachin : vahi toh problem hai ki ...hum kuch nhi kar sakte...

Abhijeet : khair...sab jaake apna apna kaam karo...

All : yes sir...and they move towards their respective desks...

Otherside : Mumbai

Janjeevan Park:

A park cleaner Gangadhar is cleaning the dirt, a routine job as some people are doing yoga.

Gangadhar : ye padhe likhe log...kis kaam ke hain...jab unhe sab jagah ganda hi karna hain...Ek toh subah subah uthkar aao aur safaai karo...lekin ye baat inn padhe likhe logo ko kaha samajh ne aati hai...hun

He keeps grumbling loudly at the way educated well bred people trash the park every day. He calls on the heavens above to magically transform his life to a better station than having to clean the ever increasing trash each as he meanders with his broom, he notices a glitter in a bush

Gangadhar : ye kya chamak raha hai niche... and he bends down to retrieve a golden ring ...

Gangadhar(in happiness) : Waah! Gangya babu...aaj tujhi lottery laagli...and he start thanking the heavens above for the piece of good luck thrown his way.

But while lifting up the gold ring he gets a hand along with the ring and he screams drawing the attention of the yoga practioners nearby...

Gangadhar : Aaaaaah!

With this all yoga practioners runs towards him...

Person : Kya hua bhai tum chillai kyu...but the sweeper got so much afraid that he couldn't speak...so he just forwards his hand in the direction ...of ring...

So one of goes in that direction...and get shock to see a cut over hand...

Person : Mujhe lagta hai...hume jald se jald cid ko phone karna chahiye...

Others : haa bhai...sahi kaha tumne...so One of them calls the CID...

Aftersometime...

ACP Pradyuman, Freddy and Sachin arrive on the scene...

But Sachin and Freddy get shocked... that two young couple who are at the scene ahead of them were poking their nose in cid 's work...

So Freddy goes near them...

Freddy : Dekhiye...(with this the couple turns) ...aap logo ko pata nhi hai kya ...ki laash ko haath nhi lagana tha ...jab tak cid na aa jaye...

But both of them smiled instead...Sachin and Freddy get confused by their behavior...

Acp : Freddy ...Ye humare do naye officers hai...ye hai (point towards boy)...Inspector Vineet ...now (pointing towards the girl)...Ye hai Inspector Shreya...Dono Cid Delhi se hain...aur Shreya ...Vineet ye hai Sr inspector Sachin...aur ye hai...Inspector Freddy...

Shreya - Vineet : Good morning Acp sir...

Acp : Good morning...

Shreya and Vineet too wishes...Sachin and Freddy...and they all now starts their investigation...

Vineet and Shreya gives him

the golden bracelet in the evidence plastic bag and the cut hand...and after investigating more...they get a head and hand...so they send it to forensic lab ...

ACP questions the park worker and he informs that the park is opened between 7 AM and 7PM. Freddy asks about security and is told there is no watch and ward. The team informs ACP that no more body parts are available in the park. He orders them to take the parts to Dr. Salunke and get a sketch done. He tells them to get that on all TV channels and newspapers...and the other offices too get involved in the case...in two teams...one team consists of Acp ,Sachin ,Shreya ,Freddy and Vineet...while other of Daya ,Abhijeet,Purvi ,Nikhil and Pankaj...

Sachin and Freddy went to the bureau... and informed other about the case...

But Shreya and Vineet didnt meet to the others throughout a day...and same with the other officer...and at last Abhijeet and others catches the culprit and send to the jail...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey friends...How r u all? I know i am terribly late...since my unit test was going on...so plz plz plz forgive me...And I wanna tell you "ll that i really really really happy...for getting so many reviews for my first chapter itself...I know i am not so good in writing stories but just tried my bit...And I want to really thankyou for reviewing... and spending your quality time ...for the story...**

 **Muskaan : Thankyou very much dear**

 **Ravu161 : Thankyou very much...**

 **Topaz007 : Thankyou very much...i know that investigation part was not so good...but i am really happy that you showed my mistake... And i make u assure that i will take care of it...once agin thanx...**

 **Neel : Thankyou very much...i hope u too write on ff...**

 **Angel 645 : Thankyou very much dear**

 **Fariha Siddique : Thankyou very much dear**

 **Salmazhv : Thankyou very much ...i am really glad that u liked it...**

 **luv u shreya : Thankyou very much dear...**

 **R K sweety : Thankyou very much dear...**

 **Drizzle 1640 : Thankyou very much yaar...**

 **arooj : Thankyou very much...**

 **bharathi : Thankyou so much dear...**

 **sheidi dareya : Thankyou so much dear...**

 **aash vin : Thankyou very much dear...**

 **Aftab : Really sorry for updating late...And thankyou very much...**

 **Shreya : Aap ki demand puri ki hain...have a look to this chappy...n thanx for reviewing...**

 **Karan : Thankyou very much...**

 **Sani : Thankyou very much**

 **Zoya : Here is ur 2chappy ...n thanx for reviewing...**

 **Shreyatomar050 : Thanx dear...**

 **Neha : Thankyou very much...**

 **And Thanyou to all the guests...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: The meeting**

 **Next day :**

A girl sleeping peacefully on her bed...the rays of the sun was constantly falling on her beautiful face...which was disturbing her to sleep...so she was constantly changing her sides...from one edge of the bed to the other...finally she grabbed her blanket...as soon as she was about to sleep...a phone bell disturbed her again...so she irritatedly picks up...without even noticing the caller id...

 **Girl (yawning):** Hello kon hai?

 **Person :** Shreya ki bacchhi ...ab tak so rahi hai...mujhe pata tha tu aisa hi kuch karegi...S

 **Shreya (understand the voice) :** Yaar Vinu...abhi toh sirf 6 baje hai...sone do na...and again she yawns...

 **Vineet(smiles)** : Madam 6 nhi 7baj chuke hai...

 **Shreya :** ok...then she realizes what he said...(screams)...WHAT?

 **Vineet :** Haa...ghadi toh zara dhyaan se dekh. ...

Shreya looks towards the clock...and almost gets mini heart attack...she just jumps from the bed...

Yaar tu itne time se timepass kyu kar raha tha pehle nhi bata sakta tha...duffer ...idiot...rakshash...daanav...chal bye...

 **Vineet (smiling) :** Are ruk ...ruk ruk...itne saara compliment toh de diya...lekin kis liye maine phone kia vo toh tune puchha hi nahi...

 **Shreya (irritatedly):** Haa...toh ab muhurat nikalvayu...

 **Vineet :** Achha sun Princess. ...aaj Acp sir ne mujhe HQ bulaya hai...toh tu sidha bureau chale jaana...

 **Shreya :** Achha thik hai... Good morning...and bye

 **Vineet :** Good morning...bye...

And they cut the call...

 **Shreya :** ye vinu bhi na pehle nhi bata sakta tha...hey bhagwaan ab toh bohot saara kaam bhi baaki hai...8 baje tak bureau bhi pohochna hai...chal shreya beta lag jaa kaam par...and she starts doing the work hurriedly...After half an hour she gets ready and leaves for bureau...

 **In bureau :**

All have already came...and started their pending files...

 **In Parking lot...**

 **Shreya (looking at her wrist watch):** Oh...no 8:15 baj gaye..Shreya ki bachhiiii...tujhse ek kaam dhang se nahi hota...aaj agar vinu ne subah jaldi jagaya nhi hota toh...aaj tu kumbhkaran ko bhi fail kar deti...and she murmurs more and more...while walking fastly...But her luck was not so good...she suddenly got collided with some one...and the other person was also in hurry...and both of them fall in different direction...the papers they were holding scattered in different directions...

Shreya : Ouch!

 **Person :** Aaahhhh !...

Now both of them gets up...the person's anger becomes on the peak ...on seeing all his scattered paper...while shreya was also angry ...since her papers tooo got scattered...

 **Person :** Aap...cut by Shreya...

 **Shreya (caressing her dress and without looking towards the person):** aap dekh ke chal nhi sakte kya?

 **Person (shocked):** What?main dekh ke nhi chal sakta...ya aap...?

 **Shreya :** Dekhiye isme meri koi galti nhi hai...

 **Person (becomes more shocked n angry too):** Achha !...ye toh wahi baat hogayi...ulta chor kotwal ko daate...

 **Shreya (angry):** Kya? Aap ne mujhe chor kaha...aap ki himmat kaise hui...ek toh khud dekh ke chal nhi sakte...aur upar se mujhe hi kasurvar thera rahe hai...huh bhalayi ka zamana hi nahi raha... .

 **Person(pov):** Ufff !kis musibat se paala pad gaya hai...Chod beta **Daya** ...nikal le yaha se ...vaise bhi iss ladki ke wajah se kitna time kharab ho gaya...

Shreya sees him lost...so she shouts...

 **Shreya(shouting):** Aap sunn rahe hain...main aap se hi baat kar rahi hun...

With this Daya comes out of the trance...

 **Daya :** Haa... Chillane ki zarurat nahi hai...and he bents down ...in order to pick up his papers which were lying on the floor...

Shreya too bents...to pick up her own belongings..and there became silence between them for few seconds...

 **Shreya (while picking up- calmly tone and in innocent manner):** Sorry bolo...

 **Daya (becomes more shocked):** What...?

 **Shreya (innocently):** Sorry ...kehno ko kaha...

Daya thought of speaking something but stops...and nods his head in no...

 **Shreya(continues ) :** waise dekha jaye toh meri galti 40 percent se jyaada nhi hai...and looks towards him...

 **Daya :** 40 percent.!.

 **Shreya(gets up):** Jee...haa .. Aap ko dekh ke chalna chahiye tha na...Vaise bhi aap wrong direction se aa rahe the...

 **Daya (too gets up) :** Dekhiye Madam...Chodo...and he leaves from their in anger...leaving shreya in a confused state...

 **Shreya :** Are...how rude!...n she turns... Huh ...mujhe kya...n she too leaves from there ...And she goes inside..

 **Inside bureau :**

Shreya just peeps inside little and saw everybody was busy...on their pc...but unfortunately Sachin saw her...

 **Sachin :** Are ...Shreya...tum

All starts to look towards the entrance .

A beautiful girl in Light pink shirt wearing a blazer with a shoulder length hair was standing.. Her cheerful smile was cheering the whole environment...

.Freddy and Sachin smiles at her...she too smiles...

Sachin comes out from his desk...

 **Sachin :** Are ...Shreya...tum andar aao na ...

All starts to look towards the entrance .

A beautiful girl in Light pink shirt wearing a blazer with a black trouser and with a shoulder length hair was standing..near the entrance...A light make up and a pinch of kajal was completing her beauty ... But her cheerful smile was the completing her look...all were really mezmerized by her...

.Freddy and Sachin smiles at her...she too smiles...

Sachin comes out from his desk...

 **Sachin :** Andar aao na Shreya ...

 **Shreya (tooking baby steps):** Jee sir ...

 **Pankaj :** Sir ...ye kon hai?

 **Freddy:** Pankaj ye hai...Insp Shreya...

 **Abhijeet :** Inspector Shreya ?

 **Shreya :** Jee sir ...

 **Abhijeet :** Lekin koi new officer join karne wala hai...ye toh sir ne nahi bataya tha...

 **Sachin :** Vo actually sir...Vineet aur shreya ne kal hi join kia ...lekin kal hum sab case ke silsile me itna busy ho gaye ki kal mil hi nhi paaye...

 **Abhijeet :** Vineet?

 **Freddy :** Ha...sir vo bhi Shreya ke saath kal hi join kia hai...

 **Nikhil :** Lekin vo hai kaha...?

 **Shreya :** Actually Acp sir ne use headquarter bulaya hai...toh vahin gaya hai...

 **Abhijeet :** Achhha...Anyway...Welcome to cid Mumbai ...

 **Shreya :** Thankyou sir...

 **Sachin :** Shreya ...chalo main tumhe sabse milwa deta hun...and she nods...so he takes her with him...

 **Sachin :** Shreya ...ye hai Pankaj...aur ye hai Nikhil...

 **Duo :** Welcome to Cid Mumbai

 **Shreya :** Thanks

 **Sachin :** Ye hai Roma...aur ye...(cut by Shreya )

 **Shreya (smiling ):** Purvi...

All get shocked that how she knows...She goes near Purvi ...but she turns on other side...all of them really wonder that why she is behaving so rude...

 **Shreya :** Purvi...

 **Purvi :** Koi zarurat nhi hai..baat karne ki...waise bhi main hoti kon hun...Mumbai aagayi aur mujhe bataya bhi nahi...

 **Shreya (smiling):** Oh ...toh ye hai tumhari naarazgi...purvi nods...yaar Agar tumhe bata dia hota toh main tera ye khubsurat sa chehra jo ki abhi gusse se tamatar jaisa laal ho chuka hai...use kaise dekh paati...

 **Purvi (turns towards Shreya...n smiles):** Baaton me uljhana na koi tujhse sikhe...

 **Shreya :** Vo toh hai...raising h coller bit...chal aa jaa...and they both hug each other...but our cid team is confused that what is happening over here...

 **Nikhil :** Tum dono ek dusre ko pehle se jaanti ho...with this both of them seperates...

 **Shreya -Purvi :** Hmmmm...

 **Abhijeet :** Lekin kaise?

 **Purvi :** Actually sir ...humari training saath me hui hai...aur main toh uss bandar ko bhi jaanti hun...

 **Sachin :** Bandar?

Purvi was about to say but...

 **Shreya (smiling):** Sir ...ye Vinu ki baat kar rahi hai...I mean Vineet ki...

Just then a handsome hunk...wearing light blue shirt and black trouser arrived...but none of them noticed...

 **Person :** Oh ho...lagta hai koi mujhe bohot yaad kar raha hai...

Listening to the voice all turns towards the entrance... Shreya Purvi ,Sachin and Freddy passes a smile...

Purvi just jumps in excitement... And shouts **"VINU "** and runs towards the person...and hugs him tightly...

 **Purvi(still in hug):** I missed you yaar...

 **Vineet :** I missed you too Chudail...and laughs

Purvi immediately seperates...and hits playfully on his chest...

While others just smiles...

 **Purvi :** tu nahi sudhrega na!

 **Vineet (proudly):** Never !

 **Shreya(puts her hand on waist) :** khatam ho gayi tum dono ki nautanki?

 **Purvi /Vineet :** Oh Yes! and start laughing... Shreya too laughs...and trio hug together...

And after sometime they seperate...

While others were standing quiet and bit confused as if they were watching "Hum sath sath hain " live...

 **Pankaj (whispering):** Sir...aap logo ko aisa nhi lag raha hai ki...jaise hum sab " Hum Sath Sath hain " dekh rahe hain...

 **Nikhil (dramatically):** Haa...kitna pyaar hai inn logo mein...ye Purvi ko toh dekhiye...mujhe aur Sachin sir ki taraf dekh hi nahi rahi hai...

 **Sachin :** Sahi kaha...huh

 **Roma :** Ohhhh...toh aap dono jealous ho rahe ho...

 **Sachin :** Nahi Roma ...hum jealous nhi...ulta khush hai...kam se kam ab Purvi ...mujhe apni baaton se pakayegi toh nhi...

 **Nikhil :** Sahi kaha sir aapne...and both starts laughing...

Abhijeet and others too laugh a bit...

Now trio comes towards Abhijeet ...

 **Vineet :** Hello Sir...

 **Abhijeet (sarcastically ):** Hello...chalo kam se kam tumhe fursat toh mili

 **Vineet (looks down ):** Sorry sir...

 **Sachin :** Haa Vineet hum toh tumhare senior hain...humse milne ke bajaye tum Purvi se milne chale gaye...bohot achhi tarah se dis respect kia hai humara...

Vineet and Others get shocked ...

 **Purvi :** Sachin sir vo...

Abhijeet : Purvi tum toh kuch bolo hi mat...

 **Purvi (almost hurt ):** Sorry sir...and she gets sad...

 **Vineet :** Nahin Sir ...isme purvi ki koi galti nahi hai...galti meri hain...actually itne saalo baad ussd mila toh raha nhi gaya...sorry sir...Sir aapko chahiye toh mujhe saza de sakte hain...

Now the whole environment gets sad...

 **Abhijeet :** Saza toh tumhe milegi hi...galti jo ki hai...

 **Vineet :** jee sir

 **Abhijeet :** Sit ups karo ...vo bhi kaan pakad ke...

 **Vineet (without realizing what he said):** Ok...and after sometime realizes and shouts..."Kyaaa"

While Abhijeet and Sachin starts laughing madly...but others were still in confusion..

 **Vineet :** Aaplog ?

 **Abhijeet (holding his stomach and laughing):** Nahi samjhe ab tak...Purvi tum?

Purvi nods in no...

 **Sachin (laughing ):** Offfo ...yaar...tum dono bhi na...main aur sir toh bas mazaak kar rahe the...lekin tum dono toh serious hi ho gaye ...

 **Purvi (angry ):** Sachin ...aaj main tujhe zinda nahi chodungi ...and hits him...slightly...

 **Sachin :** Oye...chupkar senior hu tera...

 **Purvi :** Chupkar ...almost rula hi dia tha mujhe...aur Abhijeet sir aaap bhi ...

 **Abhijeet :** Sorry purvi...b main kya karta ...tum teeno toh aapas me hi busy ho gaye the...

 **Shreya :** We are extremely sorry sir...

 **Vineet :** haa...sir...

 **Abhijeet :** Nhi ...Vineet sorry ki zarurat nahi hai...waise bhi tum aur shreya bhi toh ab humare Cid Mumbai Pariwaar ka hissa ho...

 **Freddy :** Ha Vineet ...sir bilkul sahi keh rahe hai ...aur chalo main tumhe sabse milwa bhi deta hun...

 **Vineet :** Jee sir

 **Freddy :** Abhijeet sir aur Sachin sir se tum mil hi chuke ho...Purvi ko tum toh pehele se hi jaante ho...ye hai Nikhil...ye Pankaj aur ye hai Roma ...

 **Vineet :** Hello Every one...

 **Trio :** Hello ...Welcome to cid Mumbai...

Vineet : Thankyou ...and ...smiles.

Others too smile...

 **Pankaj :** Chalo ab isi baat par main ek joke suna deta hun...

 **All (in one tone / except Shreya ) :** Nahin !

Vineet and Shreya gets scared a bit ...on their sudden action...

 **Roma :** Pankaj tum apne sade hue jokes apne paas hi rakho...

 **Purvi :** Ha...tumhare jokes sunne se achha main sucide kar loon...

and both the girls leaves from there...

 **Pankaj :** Kya...

 **Abhijeet :** Sahi keh rahi hai vo...n he too leaves

 **Shreya (in confused manner) :** Lekin sir...

 **Nikhil :** Rehno shreya ...tumhe bhi pata chal jayega...Tum sirf do din ruko...chaliye Freddy sir...

 **Freddy :** Haa chalo...

 **Sachin :** main bhi aata hun

...nd all of them left...sorry not left ...ran away...

 **Pankaj :** Dekha...ye log humesha...mere saath aisa hi karte hain...

 **Shreya :** Koi baat nahi Pankaj...him hain na...hum dono sunege...

 **Pankaj (excitedly)** : Sachhhii?

 **Vineet : ha**

...

Just then someone enters...

 **Person :** Kya hua Pankaj...

Pankaj and all turns around to see the person...

 **Pankaj : Daya sir**... aap agaye?

While Shreya gets super duper...duniya hila dene wala shocked on listening **Sir** from his mouth...

...

...

...

...

...

 **A/N : so now Shreya ne le liye hai apne hi senior se panga...so now wht she will do?**

 **Dont worry i will update soon...**

 **Once again thanx to all of u ...**

 **Bye**

 **Take care...**

 **Yours;**

 **Ashmika**

...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey every one...how r u" ll guys...i know ...i know ...i m very late...but plz forgive me...and here is the next chappy.

Shreya gets super duper...duniya hila dene wala shock on listening Sir from Pankaj 's mouth for Daya...

And Pankaj rush towards Daya...and Abhijeet tooo...Till now daya didnt noticed Vineet and Shreya ...while Shreya was in shock mode...engrossed in a pool of thoughts...

Shreya (pov): Ye toh vahi hain jinse main subah takra gayi thi...lekin...lekin...ye Pankaj unhe sir kyun bula raha hai...ek min ...ek min...kahin ye mere senior toh nahi...nhi...nhi...Senior nahi...lekin Abhijeet sir bhi toh unke paas gaye hai...agar ye mere senior nikale toh Shreya pakka teri band bajne wali hai...

Abhijeet :Mil liye Khabri se...

Daya (irritatedly): Kaha boss ...main late hogaya tha...

Now all gathered towards him...

Abhijeet : Late? Lekin tum toh yaha se time par nikale the na...phir kaise late ho gaye...?

Daya (irritatedly): Kya bataun boss...ek paagal ladki mujhse takra gayi thi...Shreya gets shocked on listening paagal ...she knew very well that he is addressing her only...while daya continues ..

Abhijeet : kya...

Daya (anger): Ha...aur lamba sa ek bhaashan bhi sunaya...sach mein agar vo mujhe mil jaye toh main uss ladki ko chodunga nahi uski wajah se main apne khabri se nahi mil paya...and he explains the whole Ramayan...about morning's incident...

While...Shreya was almost on the verge of crying...but some how composed herself...and hid behind Vineet so that Daya cannot notice her...

Abhijeet starts laughing...

Abhijeet (laughing ): Achha hua tumhare saath...ek ladki se takraoge toh aisa hi hoga...na...

Daya : Boss tumhe yaha maza aaraha hai...

Abhijeet (laughing): Achha baba sorry...and again starts laughing ...

Daya (stern voice): Boss!

Abhijeet : ok baba...and stops laughing... While others were laughing under their teeth...

Sachin : Lekin sir aisi kon si ladki ho sakti hai jo daya sir se panga le...

Freddy : Kyun nhi ho sakti sir...agar use daya sir ke baare me kuch pata na ho toh shayaad...

Daya : Sachme...agar vo ek baar mil jaye na...use toh bohot achhe se sabak sikhaunga...bohot shauk hai na apni galtiyon ki percentage calculate karne ka...

Purvi : Lekin jo bhi ho ...sir vo ladki pakka bohot brave hogi...and smiles...

Shreya (pov): Bhagwaan ji plz plz plz meri madat karo...

Abhijeet : Achha ab ye sab chodo ...aur inse milo...(pointing towards Vineet )...ye hai inspector Vineet Cid Delhi se hai...

Vineet : Good morning sir...

Daya (smiling): Good morning...

Nikhil : Are...Shreya kahan gayi...?

Vineet feels Shreya 's presence behind him...so he turns a little...

Vineet : Shreya pichhe kya kar rhi hai...aage aa...and Shreya comes out...nervously...looking down at the floor not making any contact with anyone...especially with Daya...

While Daya gets shocked seeing Shreya and at the same time very much angry...

Daya (shouting): Tum!

Shreya shivers a little on his sudden reaction... But she knew it...that it will happen...while others gets shocked on Daya 's action...

Daya (immediately ): Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Abhijeet : Daya ye hai...cut by Daya...

Daya : ye vahi hai jisse main subah takra gaya tha...aur jiski vajah se ek important khabar miss hogaya...sab iski wajah se...

All now get supershock and starts looking towards Shreya...who was standing beside Vineet ...lowering her eyes...

Daya : Ab bolo kuch ...subah toh bohot bol rahi thi tum...ha...(imitating her)...meri galti 40percent se jyada nahin hai...wagera...wagera

.

Now it was enough for Shreya...to digest...

Shreya (looking towards Daya): Ha toh...sahi hi kaha na...40 Percent se ek percent bhi jyaada meri galti nahi thi...lekin main 55 percent tak apni galti manne ke liye ready thi ...(casually) lekin aap hi manne ke liye ready nahi the...toh main kya karti...

Abhijeet (casually): Correct!

While Daya gives him " tumhe baad main dekh lunga wala look "...

Daya : Chodo tumse baat karke mujhe mera time waste nahi karna hai...

Shreya : What?toh main aapko time pass nazar aati hun...ek toh mujhe aapne sorry bhi nahin kaha...aur upar se aap itna attitude bhi dikha rahe hain...bhalai ka zamaana hi nahi raha...

Daya: Oh hello madam...bhailai ki toh baat hi mat karo ...dekh ke toh khud chal nahi sakti...aur mujhe sikha rahi ho...

Other officers were in shock mode...that what is happening... their two officers are fighting like a kid...To stop their fight Abhijeet calls every one...in a corner...

Sachin : Sir...ye kya ho raha hai...

Pankaj(looking towards dareya): Mujhe toh ab aisa lag raha hai jaise main ab "Hum sath sath hain" nahi balki " Hum aapke hai kon? " dekh raha hun...

Freddy : Sahi kaha Pankaj tune...

Purvi : Lekin ab kuch na kuch karna hi padega na...dono ko shant karane ke liye...

Vineet : Main Shreya ko achhe se jaanta hun...agle aadhe ghante tak shant nhi hone wali hai...

Roma : Lekin kuch na kuch toh karna hi padega na...

Abhijeet : hume unn dono gussa shant karna hoga...warna Daya ko toh tumlog jaante hi ho...

All : yes sir...

Shreya : Ab aap jyaada bol rahe hain...

Daya : Tum bhi...

Purvi : Shreya tu plz chup ho ja...

Shreya : Main kyu chup rahun Pari...inse bol na...

Vineet : Shruts yaar...

Shreya : Ok fine...

Abhijeet : Daya tumhe kuch nahi bolna hai...

Daya : Thik hai...

Abhijeet : hmmmmm...

Daya (irritatedly): Sorry

Shreya : What?

Daya (more irritated): Sorry...

Shreya (murmurs): Pyaar se bolna bhi nahi aata...

Daya : Kya ...kya kaha tumne...

Shreya : Kuch nahi...

Daya : Tumhe mere sorry kuch nahi kehna hai...

Shreya : Kya ?

Daya: kya?

Soon Shreya recieves a glare of Vineet

Shreya :Oh ha...main bhul gayi..."Its Ok"

Daya (shocked): Its Ok!

Shreya (casually):. Ha...

Vineet nods his head ...as if iska kuch nahi ho sakta ...

Vineet : Shruts!

Shreya : Ok...sorry...

Vineet : mujhe nahi...Daya sir ko...

Shreya (looking towards Daya): SORRY

Daya(pov): Bol toh aise rahi hai...jaise koi meherbaani kar rahi hai...

Shreya (shouting): Mera Jawab...

With this Daya comes out of trance...

Daya : Chilla kya rahi ho...its ok ...happy...

Shreya (irritatedly): ha...and she leaves from there...along with Purvi and Roma...

Vineet : Sir...Shreya ki taraf se main aapse maafi mangta hun...vo aisi bilkul bhi nahi hai...

Daya : Nhi...Vineet tumhe maafi maangne ki zarurat nhi hai...its ok...(pov): tumhe toh baad me dekh lunga Shreya...

Abhijeet : Achha ye sab chodo...canteen chalte hai...

Sachin : Ha ...sir bohot bhook lag rahi hai...(excitedly).waise bhi aaj Purvi ne Aloo ke parathe laaye hai...Khaane me maza ayega...

Pankaj : Wow!"" Aaloo ka paratha...sir jaldi chaliye na

Abhijeet : ha chalo...

And they went towards canteen...

and had their lunch...and after sometime got back to their respective work...and whole day daya and shreya didnt talk to each other...and just tried to ignore each other...other

At night :

All the officers have already left from the bureau...

In car

Abhijeet was driving and daya was on the passenger seat...engrossed in the pool of thoughts...so Abhijeet decides to tease him a bit...

Abhijeet :Aaj ka din achha tha na...

Daya (remembering morning's incident ): Ha...kuch jyaada hi achha tha ...huh

Abhijeet : waise ...ek baat bolu...?

Daya : ha...bolo na...

Abhijeet : Shreya ...itni buri bhi nhi hai...jitna tu samajhta hai...dekha nhi...kal ke case mein...acp sir ki usne kitni madat ki...aur aaj bhi tumse lad padi...manna padega ladki hai toh bohot bahadur...

Daya : Oh hello...bhai sahab ...use bahaduri nhi ...bachpana kehte hain...dekha nhi...bachho ki tarah ladd rahi thi mujhse...ziddi hai vo ek number ki...lagta hai kuch jyaada hi laad pyaar mil chuka hai madam ko...

Abhijeet : nhi yaar daya...tu ek baar hi mila usse...tu aise hi kisi ko judge nhi karsakta...anyways...ye lo tumhara ghar aagaya hai...

And he parks the car aside...Daya gets down from the car...

Daya : Chalo...bye boss...

Abhijeet : I hope aaj vo tumhare sapne mein zarur ayegi...

Daya : kon?

Abhijeet (smiling): Shreya ...aur kon...

Daya (getting irritated) : Abhi...before he could say ...Abhijeet left...

Daya : sapne me aayegi...huh...ek toh ab roz roz uski shakal dekhni padegi...chal beta daya ...teri naseeb hi kharab hai...and goes inside the house...

Next day :

Shreya was the first to arrive ...

Shreya : Ye kya! Ab tak koi aaya nhi...8 baj chuke hai...ek toh jaldi aane ke chakkar mein...maine subah coffee bhi nhi peee...kya karu...ab tak koi aaya bhi nhi hai...ek cup coffee pee hi leti hun...warna pura din sar bhaari rahega...and keeps her belongings on the table...and moves to the canteen...

After 2 min Daya arrives...and sees that no one is present in the bureau...

Daya : Thank god...vo jwalamukhi ab tak nhi aayi hai...anyways ...ek kaam karta hun...file hi complete kar leta hun...and he leaves for the record room...

And from the other side...Shreya was coming with a mug of coffee... Daya was in the opposite direction...

And

And

Dareya : Aaahhh! They crashed with each other...

..All the coffee spills of Daya 's shirt ...and both fall down...

Daya noticing Shreya ...gets up ...

Daya (angry): Tumhe kabhi dikhayi nhi deta hai kya ?

Shreya (getting up ) : Mujhe ?...ya fir aap ko nhi...saari coffee giraa di aapne meri...haaye!

meri coffee...

Daya : kya?tumhe coffee ki padi hai...mera jo pura shirt kharab kar dia ...uska kya...

Shreya : toh jaake wash kar lijiye na...mana kisne kiya...

Daya (getting more angry): You!...chodo tum se baat karke mujhe mera time waste nhi karna hai...and leaves from there in anger...

Shreya (murmurs): Time waste nhi karna hai...akdu...huh!..

She too leaves and starts sipping her coffee...

After sometime all start coming one by one...but our poor shreya was very much engrossed in her file...

Just then Vineet entered and got shock to see Shreya ... So he rubs his eyes...again and again...

Vineet (shocked ): ye ...kaise ho sakta hai...said almost shouting...

Due to which all started looking towards him...shreya tooo...

Abhijeet : Kya hua...vineet ...kya nhi ho sakata...

Vineet : sir ...plz mujhe pinch kariye na...

Abhijeet (confused): Kya?

Vineet : sir...plz pinch na...

Purvi : lekin kyun?

Vineet (starring shreya ): kyun ki main shayad sapna dekh raha hun...

Abhijeet : sapna?

Shreya : sir...chodiye na...pinch kar dijiye...warna ye ulllu ki tarah mujhe aankhein faad faad ke ghurega...

All starts laughing on her comment

Abhijeet : ok...

So he pinches him hard...

Vineet : Aaaahhhhhh...(coming in his senses) Iska matlab sir ...main koi sapna nhi dekh raha hun...lekin ye kaise possible hai...nhi ye nhi ho sakta...

Sachin : lekin kya nhi ho sakta ...mere bhai...phele ye toh batao...

Vineet (looking at shreya): Sir...shreya vo bhi bureau me ...aur vo bhi itni jaldi...this is something unbelievable ...i doubt sir...ye meri wali Shreya hai bhi ya nhi...i doubt...

With this all start laughing...looking towards shreya...who was giving him a "Tujhe main kacha chaba jaungi wala look"

She immediately grabs a file...and throws on him...but he bends down...and daya who was coming in...get hurts ...on his head...

Daya (holding his head) : Aaah...!

Shreya gets shocked...

Shreya (murmurs): oh no!...mar gayi ab toh...

Daya comes inside holding the file ...and everybody could clearly sense his anger...by his changed facial expression...

Daya (angry+loud tone): kisne kiya ye...?

So now what shreya will do...? Ab toh vo pakka mar gayi...?..

Thanks to all of you for your precious reviews...

Dareya fans , RK sweety, ,Drizzle1640 , muskaan ,salmazhv ,Dareya lovers ,anayaj ,dayu singh ,Neel ,FantasticMAGGI02 ,luv u shreya ,Farin11 ,Katiiy , sheidi dareya ,Er sajad , bharathi ,mansi ,arooj,Radhika ,aftab ,Mahesh15 ,Priya .s , zoya ,puru ,vani...and all the lovely guests...

A big big big thanx to all of u...thankyou so much...

And dont worry next chappy by sept itself...

Bye

Take care

Yours

Ashmika.


End file.
